Angel's Touch
by SakuraMinamino
Summary: Youko Kurama is a cold hearted bandit. He is assigned on a mission one day to destroy something, but meets a young girl in its place. Will this girl be able to melt the ice surroounding this demon's heart? Rated M for caution. KuramaXOC Please Review.
1. Prologue

**This is my new story, "Angel's Touch". It is really weird and feeds of my obsession on blood (thank you Halo, I owe it to you). Now this story is pretty much supposed to be about Youko Kurama's life as a bandit, but instead it has its twist and turns in the story itself. The basic idea is Youko Kurama is a cold hearted demon. He meets this girl one day and in exchange of sparing the girl's friend's life, she has to be his servant. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Sakura Shiro.**

**Please forgive any spelling or grammer errors. I don't have anyone to help me edit my stories yet. If anyone woluld like to volunteer, please tell me.

* * *

**

**Angel's Touch: Prologue **

Blood dripped from the razor sharp thorns of the stem-like, green whip that was wrapped the tall man's wrist. His long silver hair was tied back into a messy ponytail, and his lightly tanned face had dots of smeared blood; though, he did not have a scratch on him. His pure white robes clashed with the crimson red that covered them.

Another man, who looked no older than sixteen, stood before the other, trembling in fear. The sword lay forgotten on the cold earth in front of him. It would not have helped him against his skilled opponent. Cold sweat covered his body as he slowly backed away from the approaching enemy, but unfortunately for him, he tripped over his dead comrades' bodies.

"Do not worry. You will be joining your friends soon enough," the silver haired man said with an amused yet emotionless voice. He held no express on his face, but you could see the sick twisted pleasure he was receiving from this in his amber eyes. Just one more weak obstacle then he would go claim his prize.

"Wh-who are you," the boy forced out through an almost closed throat. The fear he was feeling was suffocating him. The aura around the man that stood in front of him reeked of death.

The man smirked. "Youko Kurama." The man named Youko Kurama lifted his whip and flicked his wrist, the whip wrapping around the boy's throat. Its thorns dug into his neck with ease. Kurama quickly tugged the whip, ripped off the boy's head. Blood sprayed everywhere, adding more crimson droplets onto his silver hair.

The Youko's ears twitched. He felt like someone was watching him. He turned around quickly as he pushed his bangs out of his eyes. His amber eyes seemed to glow a bright gold color in the dark room. He glared at a dark corner which appeared nothing out of the ordinary. He walked cautiously to the corner and lashed his whip. A blood curling scream was heard throughout out the room. The mysterious bandit gave a satisfied smirked and entered the large iron doors.

* * *

Sakura shot up from her futon with ragged breathing, another dream about that silver haired man. The girl forced her breathing to slow. That man, he always took her breath away. The air around him was suffocating and intense. Almost every time when she dreamt about him, there was so much killing. He was always covered in blood, usually someone else's, but sometimes it was his own. She remembered the times when he raped the young women from villages, and when he stole priceless items from heavily guarded places, but he was always covered in blood, Youko Kurama.

Well, she should not say always, just most of the time. There were two particular dreams that stood out from the rest. There was a dream where he was not his usual unemotional self. He was with another man named, Kuronue, if she remembered correctly. This man was his best friend and his partner in crime, a brother to this cold hearted bandit. They had gotten drunk with sake and sang ridiculous songs about pillaging, stealing, killing, and getting fine girls. They smiled and laughed. They had wanted the world to fear them. Kurama and Kuronue. One night, during one of their raids, Kuronue died. Kurama was there and watched as his friend bled to death after bamboo poles pierced his body filtering blood through them like pipes. Kurama could not do anything to save his friend. Sakura watched that same murderous man mourn over his comrade for days. After Kuronue's death he seized all emotions . . . . . and became extremely sarcastic.

There was one more unusual dream. He was not trying to steal anything and for once blood was not apart of his attire. A full moon shined overhead of a small river. Even in the dark, one could see the sparkling blue river reflecting the silver light.

Kurama sat on the large rocks that stood next to the river. He was alone and there was no sound except the splashing of the river and the summer wind. The moonlight seemed to enhance his features. His skin seemed to have a heavenly glow and his silver hair shone brightly as it flowed with the wind. His non expressional face gave off a superior look. To Sakura he looked a bit lonely, yet he looked like for once he was calm at mind. He looked like a god to her. Everything was just so unearthly about him. His postured, his aura, his ears, and his tail gave him another worldly look. He was so beautiful, it made her heart stop.

"I want to touch those ears," Sakura mumbled to herself. She imagined herself touching those adorable fox ears, wondering if they were as soft as they looked.

She shook her head quickly dismissing the idea. If she touched them, and that was if she could even get close enough, the owner of those adorable appendages would probably kill her.

She gave a long, drawn out sigh. He was a bandit and what's worse, a yokai. He enjoyed killing people. If he was real, chances are she would run away screaming bloody murder. She should not be dreaming of touching to pet the man.

She laid back down on her futon and pulled up the warm covers. "Why do I dream about him?" Sakura wondered as her eyelids fell closed. She had never met the man who was remotely close to him, and he frightened her.

"Maybe Kira was right, I do need to get a man," the girl yawned before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**That was my first chapter. It sucked. I know, but please review anyway. I am willing to take any suggustions that will make my story better.**

**Please, Review!**


	2. Assignment

As promised, I am updating during the spring break. I have decided to stick somewhat to my original storyline. However, since Yusuke and most of the gang are not alive during this time period (the mid 1300's), I decided to put them in as their previous lives. Hurray for reincarnation. Now two of the kings are in power Makuro and Raizen, Yomi is still a thief. He and Kurama are apart of a bandit organization who does dirty work for Enma. Why? Because if they do not do what they say, they get to suffer in the makai. Damn, spirit world.

Anyway, that is all you need to know about the story now. So on with the story already. (P.S. I need a beta editor. If anyone wants the job, tell me.)

* * *

**Angel's Touch: Chapter 1**

The silver haired man lounged about at the Demonic Loft. His arms were around two women, who were currently playing with his soft hair. Whores were good for tonight. He was drunk and feeling great. He glanced at Yomi, his new partner, who sat across from him. Yomi also had his own sex toys as well.

"Shall we toast to another successful heist, Kurama?" Yomi lifted a glass of sake toward Kurama.

The kitsune smirked and raised his own glass. "A toast to my superior bandit skills and charming good looks, for we could not have done it without them."

The two demons clink their drinks together and downed it in one gulp. "As always, you have an ego as large as your death count."

"I wouldn't be me otherwise."

"How true," Yomi laughed. "Tonight we shall sleep with beautiful women and drink to our hearts content."

Kurama lifted an eyebrow. "You mean your dick is actually large enough for a woman to suck on?"

Yomi frowned. "Ha ha, very funny. What stick do you have shoved up your ass this time?"

"Sorry I don't like men." Kurama smirked as the women giggled.

"Smartass."

"And proud of it."

"Youko Kurama, get your lazy ass over here!" A tall man, with short, brown hair stood near the doorway of the room.

"Your old man's calling you," Yomi laughed at Kurama's disturbed face at the comment.

"He is not my father," he said as he stood up.

"Close enough."

"Go fuck yourself, Yomi," Kurama glared coldly at the man who was clearly delighted at the other man's pain.

"I would, but I prefer that a woman do that for me."

Kurama shook his head and walked over to the brown haired man. Kurama's cold stare clearly said, 'you-have-ten-seconds-before-you-die-a-painful-grusome-death-while-I laugh–at-your-suffering.'

"You have an assignment that begins tomorrow. You are aware of this, are you not?"

"I am aware," replied the now angered kitsune who was currently pissed at the chubby bartender for interrupting his fun.

"What I'm saying is screwing around tonight can fuck up tomorrow's start."

"Forget petty details, all I care about is getting laid and getting drunk, which I won't regret because I'll be too drunk to remember it."

"Yes, and you will have a huge headache along with it. I don't know if you remember or not, but you need to be in better than average condition or else you will get yourself killed!"

"Sounds like fun," Kurama gave an amused smirk.

"Kurama, I'm serious. Believe it or not you, I do worry about you. You've been so careless since Kuronue died. You've been coming back soaked in blood, picking fights you can barely win, coming back to drink until you pass out, making careless and sometimes stupid decisions, and killing the humans without mercy, sometimes torturing them for your sick pleasure. Even this is going too far for you. You are becoming worse than a bandit. You are turning into a monster!" the man yelled, but not over the loud noise of the room.

"Is that not what a demon is supposed to be, Kota? Cruel and cold like a monster. Are we not to make the humans fear us? Because that is what I'm doing."

"Hai, we are demons, but you're starting to go too far. You are beginning to act like a mindless, blood thirsty, low level demon. The only difference is that you are a lot more lethal." Kurama smirked. "That wasn't a compliment you know."

"I know. I'm just glad to know that you know I'm dangerous. This makes me wonder why my death glares don't work on you," he muttered the last part glancing to where he was previously sitting, watching Yomi flirt with the women he was with earlier.

The man named Kota sighed, brushing his brown bangs from his sea blue eyes. He scratched the back of his head before speaking again. "Kurama . . . . You have been like a son to me since your mother died."

"Yup, and look how I turned out," he smirked in his head as Kota glared at him. "If other demons hear how sentimental you are, not only will you be a laughing stock, they'll try to kill you."

"Just . . . Just try not to get yourself killed."

"I won't be killed. They are only humans."

"They are more then just humans, Shuichi."

"Do not call me by that damn name, Kota!" Kurama banged his fist against the wooden frame of the door. Everyone in the room turned to the two men. After what seem like a long moment, activity resumed, and the noise began to pick up again. Kurama took a deep, silent breath before tuning around. "I will speak to you tomorrow morning, Kota."

Kota watched Kurama walk to his spot with Yomi before leaving the room to meet Koenma in the next room to get Kurama's next mission.

"Is something wrong, Youko?" one of the girls asked with false interest as the fox demon sat beside her.

"No, nothing is wrong," and with that he led the girls to his room.

* * *

"I'm telling you, I think it means something!" a boy around seventeen yelled at Sakura, who was walking less then a foot away from him.

"Explain this dream to me again, Kira-kun," Sakura asked calmly, wincing slightly at the boy's loud voice.

"Okay, but I'm only telling you this one more time. I was in this weird town. There weren't many trees around, and there were people everyway wearing strange clothing. I was also wearing strange clothing except it was an amazing green colored one. I mean I looked good. Honestly, I should find more green colored clothes like that. I looked goo-," Kira noticed Sakura glaring at him and cleared his throat. "Anyway, I was walking down this hard white dirt path when I notice this kid playing with a white and black ball on a hard black path when this red metal demon came charging at the kid. Apparently this red demon had eaten a man and a woman because I could see them through the demon, but the odd thing is, they were laughing. I mean what type of fucking crazy people laugh about being eaten? Back to the story, I see the demon charging, and I run and push the kid out of the way and get hit. I go flying up over the red demon and die. I suddenly die! I mean, what the fuck is up with that? I don't understand why I didn't just kill the stupid thing. I mean saving a stupid kid and not thinking about killing the thing sounds like something Seta would do. Him and his stupid cat, Eikichi."

"I swear, the two of you act like an old marry couple the way you guy fight all the time."

"He claims to be my rival, but I keep kicking his ass so easily."

"How many times have you beaten him, again?"

"Too many to care," he put his hands behind his head with a smirk clearly saying 'I'm-a-badass-so-I'm-going-to-say-I-don't-care-while-I-am-actually-boasting-on-the-inside.' A cocky bastard that one.

"I heard that, Soujiro! And I am not a loser!" A boy with strange orange hair and black beady eyes came up from behind them with his gang of friends.

"I never said that you were, dumbass. Are you really that stupid, or did you spend too much time getting beaten up at the sparring practices?" Kira smirked, but stepped in front of Sakura as if to shield her from view.

Seta saw this and glared at the girl. "Still hanging out with "her" I see."

"Leave her alone, Shinomori," Kira frowned, placing his hand onto his katana.

"Ditch the freak, Soujiro. You would be at the head of the class if you didn't hang around her," Seta pointed to Sakura when he said freak, and it was clear Shinomori didn't like it one bit.

"I said piss off!" Kita lifted his finger aimed at Seta's heart. "Spirit Arrow!"(1)

"Arrggh," Seta went flying a good 30 feet from where he was previously standing, crashing into a few barrels as he landed. His gang of friends immediately went to his side.

"Call her a freak again and the next time I attack I'll make sure I pierce your body," Kira's face was serious. He watched as Seta and his friends fled toward the shrine.

"You didn't need to protect me, Kira." The two teens continued walking toward the shrine that the Seta had run off to.

"If I didn't, you would have let them beat you up. You are too kind."

"It would only make the situation worse. I rather not kill anyone."

"Speaking of killing, did you have another dream about that demon?" Kira changed the subject. For some reason, the subject about the mysterious fox demon cheered the girl up.

"Yeah, but it was the same as usual. Sneak. Kill. Steal. Nothing new."

"Really. You seem like you don't care about what happens to your future husband."

The girl blushed a dark red. "What are you talking about now? He's a demon."

"So, what's your point? Look, the strongest Qigong (2) master deserves someone equally as strong if not stronger. It should not matter if it is a demon or a human."

"Speaking such words is forbidden, Kira," Sakura whispered staring at the horizon as the sun began to peak over the mountains.

"So is a woman learning Qigong."

"That's different. My spirit energy is too strong not be learned how to control it."

Kira rolled his eyes in annoyance. "In other words, some god messed up and created you a woman instead of a man. You know what I say to that. Fuck the law, and just screw the guy if you ever meet him."

"Nice to know you have high morals. Besides, he's only a dream."

Kira smirked. "Bet my katana for your red silk kimono that you'll meet him one day."

" . . . . Why do you want my kimono?" Sakura asked cautiously slightly surprised that he wanted it and slightly disturbed.

"My fiancée saw it and thought it was cute. I thought it would make a good present." He shrugged. "Don't really care though."

"I think Yumi's right for you. She can definitely put you in your place."

"But she's so naggy, it's always, 'get up for school and don't be late', 'skip and I'll kill you', 'stop staring at my ass'. She won't even let me slack in my training. Something about the shogunate might call us at any moment."

"We are at war Kira. She does have a point."

"Aww, not you too!"

"Let's get to class. We are almost late."

"I say we skip."

"I am not running 30 laps because of your stubbornness," Sakura grabbed Kira by the ear and began dragging him to the shrine. "I swear if you weren't my childhood friend, I wouldn't bother with you."

"But you still love me," he grinned stupidly towards the girl before freeing his damaged ear.

Sakura smiled as well and they began to walk up the steps.

* * *

Kurama sat up on his futon. His head was killing him. How many bottles of sake had he had again? He noticed that the two girls were sleeping on either side of him. He detangled himself from them and then looked for his clothes. Finding them thrown to the opposite side of the room, he put them on slowly and stumbled his way to the hall. He walked down the hall and down the stairs clumsily, gripping the wall for support and tripping several times.

Kota shook his head in disapproval at Kurama's pitiful state. "I told you fucking around was a bad idea."

"Shut up," the kitsune snapped at the other demon.

"Here are the details for the new assignment from Koenma." Kota threw the scroll to Kurama, who caught it after deciding which of the three scrolls was the real one. Though no on couldn't really tell that he had problems, and if some one did, said demon would probably kill them.

"The village is called Kage (3). Home to the most powerful humans known to demons. They are Qigong masters. They are descendants of the very first Chinese settlers that first arrived in Japan, who swore their allegiance to the shogunate. Their spirit powers are stronger and more precise than any monk or priest, and their martial arts and swordsmanship is better than any samurai. On top of that, they handle demon energy pretty well. There are classified as a B or low level A demon."

"Nice introduction. Long and boring. Tell me, how long did you spend practicing it?"

"Just telling you the stuff you won't bother reading over in your sorry state."

"You are correct. I probably would not have read it over, but tell me this, why is Spirit World sending me on such a simple mission?"

"Mainly for the second part of the mission. The first part of the mission as you know is a simple assasination. The second part is more difficult. The village has something that needs to be destroyed. A weapon of some sort, but Spirit World does not know what it is. As one of the highest and skilled demons, you can discretely get into the village and find out what the weapon is and destroy it. That's why they choose you, and you know what will happen if you refuse the mission."

Kurama flicked his tail to show his annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, my soul will suffer for eternity in the nether world. I know. You are very long winded you know that," he said in a bored voice.

"Beware, Kurama," Kurama's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as Kota began speaking again. "There is one warrior who is said to be as strong as an S-class. That is stronger than you. Don't do take unnecessary risk."

"I'll take heed of the warning. Just shut up already. Your worrying is sickening (4)." Kurama turned to leave but suddenly stopped and turned to Kota. "By the way, do you have medicine for headaches?" He looked so serious, Kota began laughing.

After a few minutes of laughing, and a few death threats from a certain demon, Kurama finally got his medicine and left for his journey to the Kage village.

* * *

(1) There is no guns in this time period so I decided to change it to arrow.

(2) Qigong is Kung Fu that controls energy; originally originated in China. It's purpose is to cure illnesses or attack enemies from far away. Can be used to expel demons.

(3) Japanese for the word "shadow".

(4) Does that seem to be something Hiei would say, or is that just me?

I know this chapter sucks. I'm sorry for any grammer or spelling errors. I'm trying. I really am. I was rushed because I was trying to update before the holidays was over, and I did with a few minutes to spear. I did however make it longer like people wanted it. I'm sorry if the part with Sakura and Kira seemed to be written wierd. it was not what I originally wrote because I wanted to make Kira into Yusuke's previous life. I promise I'll fix it soon. Anyway, Review!


End file.
